


Boss Vico

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M, Stillwater Police, almost car sex, wait scratch that - car sex is a go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Vico around during his steamy escapades, bloodshed and or high speed chases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is very unedited, you've been warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy gets promoted. This pleases Vico to no end.

“So, you’ve been promoted, pet?” Vico asks sleepily, voice still roughed with an annoyed growl as he shuffles throughout the spacy apartment. Sunlight glints off the side of Troy’s new belt as he tugs on the thick and cumbersome leather contraption.

“Wouldn’t call it a ‘ _promotion_ ’.” The cop grumbles, smoothing a hand over the belt once he loops it into place before turning to face the boss. Troy can’t help but to smile at the image he gets; Vico standing proudly in nothing but a pair of black boxers (which Troy knows reads ‘ _Juicy_ ’ on the ass) and the man’s dark hair spiked up on the left side.

“It is a promotion. My Troy, a highway patrol officer.” Vico’s grin is downright deadly as he finally reaches over to wrap his arm around Troy’s shoulder, gun-roughened fingers tracing lightly through the soft, golden-brown hair on the nape of the cop’s neck. “Does this mean you’ll be on call for  _every_  highway emergency?”

Troy leans into the touch, hazel eyes closing for only a moment before he shook his head. “Vico, don’t you  _dare_.” He hisses, knowing all too well that the boss would abuse the new job with inappropriate high-speed chases.

“Oh, come on, darling. You can’t deny that you  _love_  to rush of it.” Vico’s tone lowers, fingers falling from the cop’s hair to trace Troy’s spine through the dark material of his new uniform. “Besides… you got a new car, right? It needs  _christening_.”  A quick hand squeezes Troy’s ass, resulting in a soft growl of warning rumbling from the taller man’s throat.

-:-

Vico happily bounced down the stairs, a pair of purple tinted keys twirling on one finger as he pushed into the garage. “Shaundi, tell Angel I’ll be out.” He quips, slipping by the woman as she polished up her favored weapon.

She blows the hanging bangs from her eyes before watching the energetic boss slip into a modified Bootlegger. “Drive _safe_ ,” Shaundi teases, knowing with how Vico revves the engine and whips out onto the street - that he’s on the way to go test out Troy’s new vehicle.

-:-

Troy, who was currently staring out the windshield with a wistful sigh as he watched the slowly moving traffic drift by his post, answered the cell on the second ring unthinkingly.

“Officer Bradshaw,” He started, only to be cut off as Vico started shouting on the other end of the line.

“You would  _never_  guess what I’m doing, pet!” A giddy, near frantic laugh bubbles through before he snarls ‘Get off the bloody road, granny!’ at some poor fellow driver. 

Before Troy can even start up his own litany of swears, a green, paint scraped Bootlegger goes flying by his post, leaving a few cars in disrepair as Vico plows by. 

“Kisses pet, hope to see you soon~” Vico purrs before hanging up and tossing his cell into the back seat carelessly.

Troy tries to feel angry with the Saints boss, but as he slams his foot onto the gas pedal and flicks on his sirens, all he can feel is the  _rush_  of the chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boss Vico can be seen [here in SRIV style](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/112481635841/vico-knight) (still under construction!) or [here](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/112490892816/vico-by-the-way-chief-this-new-schedule-youve) (a drawing of mine).  
> His Troy never became the Chief of Police.  
> Vico is pronounced as "VEE-ko."


	2. Pouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vico was clearly pouting in the backseat of the cruiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very unedited. Gets a little steamy towards the end, just a little though.

Vico was absolutely _pouting_ in the back seat, arms crossed and feet kicking every so often against the grate of the cruiser. His lower lip sticking out slightly and eyes narrowed in childish rage. Troy’s own eyes occasionally stray to the rear view mirror, peeking at the mop of frazzled black, curly hair and the Saints chain reflecting the minimal light in the cruiser. 

It was only the third time Troy was peeking when he got caught, light brown eyes meeting his own and Vico offered a simple, curious tip of the head. “What’re you staring at?”

"You’re pouting." The officer let his lips quirk up into a smirk as he heard Vico’s affronted gasp. 

"I do _not_ pout, pet.” The cuffed man growled, shifting to relieve some of the pressure against his wrists. “Troy - come on,” Vico whined, allowing his lower lip to jut out subconsciously again. “Take these _things_ off. They hurt.”

Troy gave a little shake of the head, chuckling as he answered, “Nope. I told you what could happen if I caught you.”

When all he got in response was a swift, mock kick against the floor of the cruiser, Troy settled into the tense silence forming and kept his eyes on the dark road ahead. 

A few minutes passed in silence, and Troy really was impressed that Vico had held out this long before he heard the man clear his throat. “Officer, I believe this intrudes upon one of my _many_ rights.” Vico tipped his head to the side once more when Troy refused to answer, letting out another hurt gasp in response to the silent treatment. “ _Il_ _mio_ _amore_ , you’re wounding me.”

"Not you, just your ego." Troy answered with a carefree shrug, grinning to himself as he waited to see how long Vico would play this game. 

The boss tried freeing himself from the cuffs once more, but Troy guessed it was more for show than anything. All the squirming made the dark shirt ride up narrow hips, revealing evenly toned and slightly freckled skin. 

Catching the officer staring into the rear view once more, Vico pounced on his opportunity, “Why _officer_ … Do you like what you see?” Their eyes met for an unnerving moment, and Troys fingers itched to turn on his signal and park on the side of the dark highway. 

When the only answer was a weakening silence, Vico threw one leg up onto the seat, leaning over into the window freely and purring as he tested the lock on the doors now. “Troy, it’s no fun if you don’t forget to lock the doors.”

At that, Troy finally gave another little chuckle, barely catching a glance of the clock. Nearly 2 in the morning. Vico was possibly the only man in Stillwater that would be willing to commit a speeding crime for _attention_. 

105 mph in a 65 zone had to be reaching some kind of new record. Even for Vico. 

"And it’s no fun if you go barreling down the road, only to turn yourself in the moment you see my lights." The officer responded in turn, watching while the other man squirmed in the seat again, absolutely wound up with unspent energy. 

"Darling, I’ve been missing you." A salacious purr accompanied the whimper, and Vico added, "getting arrested is one of the only ways I can see you anymore."

"Not my fault." Troy reasoned, finally flicking on his turn signal and pulling up behind an old Ultor billboard. "Blame my new schedule."

Vico’s sarcastic response was drowned out as Troy hauled himself out of the driver’s seat and instead set off to unlock the back doors and slip himself into the seat besides Vico. 

"Give me your wrists," the officer murmured, slotting the key into the lock when Vico turned his back for a moment. Before he could pull them away, the boss hand snatched the cuffs away and turned on Troy with a triumphant holler. 

Before Troy could even respond to the sound, he found himself handcuffed to the doorframe by one hand. His surprise was really _unfounded_ , he realized belatedly, and Vico offered an innocent pout as the other man glared. “Can’t have you getting used to keeping me waiting this long, pet… Two can play at this game.”

Vico’s hand encircled the wrist on Troy’s free hand, keeping it immobile as he slipped in between the officers thighs. Troy shifted to get more comfortable, tugging at his cuffed hand stubbornly before rumbling as he felt the first teasing touches along his thighs. 

Vico wasn’t the only one that had been kept waiting so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahhhh Troy, get some.  
> ;)


	3. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy finds Vico in the bed of his truck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a drabble pairing prompt I got on tumblr!: "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?""

Troy pauses as he enters the dark garage, narrowing his eyes as he sees unmistakable candle light shining from the bed of his black pickup. “What the…” He mutters, hesitantly letting his fingertips fall from the light fixture in favor of sneaking up on whoever was messing around in the back of his truck.

When he finally peeked over the edge, his hazel eyes widened and he choked back a surprised gasp. Vico was lazily sprawled out in the back of his truck, a large, inflatable mattress pushing against the sides and a simple, fuzzy and purple blanket tangled with his legs.

To say that Troy was surprised would be an understatement, but as his eyes eventually focus in the dim lighting offered by the few candles, which were placed on the edge of his truck, Troy realized that Vico was _stark naked_. The Boss' body a canvas of scars and freckles, and one very proud grin stretching across his features. Once Troy had composed himself, the cop stutters out, “Er… Vico, why the hell are you in the bed of my truck…  _naked_?”

“Hello pet, I’ve been waiting for you  _all afternoon_.” Vico purrs, choosing to ignore the question in favor of reaching out for the officer as Troy hastily hoisted himself onto the tailgate, standing there and looking down at the Boss critically. “Good thing I know how to entertain myself…” To prove his point, the man wraps his right hand around the base of his dick, giving a slow stroke as he keeps his dark eyes on Troy. “But it’d be so much  _better_  if you helped me, darling.”

Troy kicked his shoes off before carefully settling his body onto the mattress, hovering over Vico as the Boss immediately grabs at him with a pleased rumble resonating from the depths of his throat. The officer wastes no time in pressing his lips to Vico’s pulse point, sucking at the soft skin there as he moves his hands over Vico’s body in a loving manner. “Sorry to keep you waitin’,” He whispers, lips now flush against the slightly dampened skin. “Allow me to make up for lost time…” Troy's hands slide down to the other man’s thighs, spreading them as he presses closer into the Boss’ body and listens to Vico’s needy little purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are really fun to write. ;A;  
> Hope you liked!


	4. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vico finds out about some very interesting new fanfiction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to a prompt I got on tumblr!:  
> "Send me "ff+" and a character name and my character will react to finding and reading a graphic and sex-filled fanfiction of themselves and that character."  
> The prompt was "FF+ Troy!"  
> So obviously... Vico wanted in.

Vico’s eyebrows rose into his curly locks for a brief moment, staring at the screen intently with a look of pure shock and amusement. “My, my… Matt, you’ve outdone yourself.” The boss concludes, smirking as the boy in question inhales a too large sip of coffee and ends up drooling and sputtering while pounding a hand on his chest.

“I-I didn’t write  _that_!” He insists, blue eyes wide and mortified. “I told you, Shaundi found it!” Miller wheezes, still trying to catch his breath.

“Oh?” Vico lets a curious grin settled over his features, leaning back in the seat and picking at a hole in his pants as he scrolls down the page of his phone. “ _Found_  it?” He questions again, fixing Matt with a serious look. “Are you sure?”

The ex-Decker nods quickly, bangs covering his eyes for a brief moment as he does so, but it's not enough the hide the red blossoming over his pale features. “Yes! She sent it to me!”

Abruptly, the boss starts laughing. Head tossed back and teeth flashing in a savage grin. “Oh –  _oh_ , darling, that’s precious.” Vico nods his head, granting Matt exit as the poor younger Saint makes a beeline for the door out of sheer embarrassment. Once alone, the boss leaned forward and opened up his email, sending the link to the fanfiction to a very  _certain someone_. While he waits for a reply, Vico casually scrolls through the story once more.

Hell, it wasn’t half bad.

-:-

Troy’s phone gave a soft bing, and he mentally thanked Vico for offering some form of distraction as he reached over and picked it up.

> **“Read this, pet. Looks like _somebody_  combined two of my favorite things. Your dick and whipped cream. ;3” – Love, Vico.**

The officer nearly choked on his cigarette, ashes falling into his lap and making him yip in pain as the warmth burnt the inside of his thigh, resulting in Troy accidentally hitting his knee on the steering wheel. “ _Fucking_  —! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch Troy. Don't worry, Vico will kiss that burn and the forming bruise later. ;3


	5. Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy gets a little cheese powder on him. Vico's happy to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. Unedited. Hehehe.

Vico pauses his ravenous feasting as he stares across the couch at Troy, watching as the officer leaned back into the plush leather and popped another piece of cheesy party-mix crackers into his mouth.

The crunch of the food being eaten has never been bothersome for Vico, and although Troy chews a little too loudly, The Boss would never mention it. It was something he’d grown used to thanks to years of living with the beat-cop. Vico would be lying if he said he didn’t find it to be slightly comforting, the crunching sound in the too quiet mornings or the uneasy moments.

Restricting his giggle, Vico slides closer to Troy, pressing his socked feet into the cushions as he snuggles against the officer’s side. Troy gives a soft hum, easily wrapping one arm around The Boss’ shoulders and pulling him a little closer.

Before the man can reached into the bag once more, Vico slips his hand into Troy’s and grins at the feel of the cheesy powered substance against his skin. “Troy,” He murmurs, tilting the cop’s head to stare at him critically.

Ah, just as he expected… it  _was_  in his mustache as well.

Finally, Vico lets a little laughter bubble out, and only smiles at the confused look Troy gives him in return. “What’s so funny?” He asks cautiously, rubbing his thumb against the back of Vico’s hand where they’re still holding each other.

“You just -” Vico’s laughter suddenly turns into a little purr, the sound rolling off his tongue as he wraps one arm around the back of Troy’s neck and tugs him closer. “Let me get it, pet.” He whispers before pressing his lips to the officer’s, making sure to nibble and lick a little extra just to hear Troy’s pleased little growls.

It isn’t long until Vico feels both of Troy’s hands wandering onto his body, slipping up around his waist and teasing under his shirt. Giving another little chuckle at the officer’s eagerness, Vico pulls back and gives Troy a lazy smile, thoroughly pleased with his efforts.

Troy’s lips were certainly kiss bitten, and his gaze had sharpened into something more carnal and prowling. “Almost got it,” Vico whispers, gently licking the pad of his thumb and running it over the edge of Troy’s lips, completely wiping away any remaining cheesy powder.

Troy merely chuckles and presses his lips to Vico’s one more, pulling The Boss even closer as he closes his eyes and slides one hand firmly under the shirt to feel the warm skin of Vico’s back.

And as Vico happily accepts and responds to the kiss, he swears that he can still taste the party-mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, Vico, you've just got the cheese dust off your partner. I'm so proud.


	6. Admiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy admires Vico. (Sleepy morning fluff).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very unedited, wrote this because I made a mistake and was up all night doing my laundry and had to keep myself up somehow. :|

Troy pressed his lips against the scarred skin on Vico’s knuckles, smiling against the row of fingers as The Boss gives a soft, sleepy mumble. When amber eyes slowly open and focus onto his own hazel ones, Troy shifts his position and presses up closer against Vico’s sprawled out form. “Mornin’,” The officer rumbles, voice muted against the skin of Vico’s wrist as he lazily plants a few more kisses up the Boss’ arm.

“Mhm… morning, darling.” Vico’s voice breaks with a little yawn, but he’s turning his arm open more, offering the soft skin of his inner forearm to Troy’s lips as they skim the lines of his veins. “What’re you doing?” He asks lazily, relaxing his fingers into the cradle of Troy’s hand as the cop presses yet another kiss onto the knuckles on his left hand.

Troy doesn’t answer for a few moments, lips hovering over the mauve colored ring that matched the one the officer’s own hand. Vico’s eyes are drawn to the display of Troy murmuring something against the cool and smooth texture of the ring, the words too soft to be heard. Troy’s warm breath slips between Vico’s fingers, coaxing a sleepy grin onto The Boss’ face as he starts to feel a slight flush spreading over his features.

The little acts of love and devotion were always the greatest and most meaningful.

Finally, Troy lifts his gaze back to Vico and whispers, “Nothin’, just admiring,” as he gently lets Vico’s hand go in favor of pulling him even closer. The Boss looked to be quite pleased with the officer’s words, and he threads his newly-freed fingers through Troy’s golden-brown hair before pulling him into a searing, good-morning kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, they're actually engaged. Surprise.  
> Their rings are a [mauve color](http://img1.findthebest.com/sites/default/files/2307/media/images/Mauve_Taupe_429430_i0.png) on the outside, but in the inside it's gold. In certain light it reflects a charcoal color.  
> I'm pretty sure that Troy was the one to propose. :>


	7. The Dash Cam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy forgets one very important detail about his cruiser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I haven't wrote any nsfw in forever.   
> Unedited.

Vico always purred the prettiest like this, arched over the hood of the cruiser with only the headlights illuminating the area around them. Troy had never considered that sex outside the cab of the car would be much fun, but the boss had a habit of proving him wrong and opening his eyes.

With one hand firm on the warm skin of Vico’s hip, and the other braced on the cool edge of the hood, Troy rolled his hips teasingly just to watch Vico’s head tip back a little more; baring his throat for any and all marks the officer had to offer. He chuckled huskily as Vico pulled him closer, ankles hooked over Troy’s ass while the boss’ hands were busy stroking himself slowly.

It was a gorgeous sight, the darkening blush adorning Vico’s features and his lust-blown pupils dancing along the edges of his dark irises. As Troy gave another shallow thrust, biting his lip to keep his groans to a minimum, the officer was suddenly struck with a horrifying thought.

“Oh, _shit_.” Troy gasped, stilling his movements and pressing his face into the boss’ sweaty skin. Immediately, he felt Vico’s hands going to his hair soothingly as the boss questioned his actions between a needy, breathless little whine.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Troy pressed his teeth against Vico’s chest in a marking kiss before mumbling, “Fuckin’ dash cam.”

The boss smirked and pulled Troy’s face up for a proper kiss before reminding, “Not the first time we’ve put on a show, pet.” His panting, deepened tone had pure arousal coursing down Troy’s spine, and the officer shivered while he planted his feet firmly on the ground before glancing towards the dash of the cruiser.

Grinning, the officer pulled Vico’s hips closer and straightened before showing his agreement with a firm movement, knowing he’d have one hell of a time trying to explain this to the chief later, when his tapes got reviewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaah, Troy get some. ;3


	8. Ugh, Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Vico and Troy meet at a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to this couples drabble prompt:  
> "Two miserable people meeting at a wedding au for Vico and Troy"
> 
> Unedited!

Troy normally wouldn’t despise weddings; they were supposed to be happy occasions of coupling and eternal promises of adoration… but at his father’s _third_ wedding within the last six years, the officer was starting to question the sanity of his family.

As the reception was in full swing, the man settled into a corner to watch his father dancing with the newly-wed bride. Carla, he reminded himself, was now _another_ stepmother, whatever _that_ meant anymore. Troy hadn’t talked to his father in months, so the wedding invitation was a surprise. He hadn’t even realized that Linda and his father divorced, which was a shame, because he really did like Linda.

So occupied with his loathing thoughts toward his father, Troy failed to notice Johnny sliding up beside him. The taller man had to nudge him to get him to focus. “Hey,” He said flatly when Troy startled into awareness, “Did you meet Vico yet?”

“Who?” Troy muttered, praying to any type of god out there that this ‘Vico’ wouldn’t be the father of the bride, or worse, _the uncle_.

“Vico – the guy Shaundi brought with her.” Johnny jerked his thumb roughly to where the two sat comfortably at a candle lit table on the deck. Troy found himself staring at the other man, a mop of poorly tamed curls on his head and a trim fitting black tuxedo hugging his frame instead of the normal prestigious police uniform, like so many men and woman adorned at this time.

He was cute, Troy would admit, with the freckles dusting his skin and a dimples showing as he smiled. The yellow light off the candle highlighted Vico’s features in a pleasing way, and Troy wished that he was at a bar… and _not_ at his father’s wedding reception.

-:-

“Weddings, right, love?” Vico asked, crossing his arms as he glared at the fancy wine in the fancy glass cup. He’d take a good old bottle of amber ale anytime over this frou-frou rotting grape drink. Troy licked his lips as he took another swallow of the wine, not caring about the bitter taste.

The officer merely gave a grunt in response, not even feeling a buzz yet – leave it to his father to buy the cheapest shit Stillwater had to offer.

Shaundi nudged Johnny quietly, and they both watched from across the room as Vico and Troy eventually started up a conversation by the half-demolished cake. “This is your best idea yet.” Johnny droned, raising his eyebrows over the rim of his glasses.

“What? I was tired of hearing them bitch about being single all the damn time. Even Viola isn’t that bad – and don’t even get me started about how awful Josh was before-”

“Before you worked your ‘magic’?” Johnny quoted with a grin on his face, not moving fast enough to avoid getting a slather of frosting on his cheek. “Oh, don’t you start.” He warned teasingly, watching as Shaundi shrugged and let her eyes drift back to the two in the corner.

A smile was finally coaxed onto Troy’s features and Vico smirked proudly at the result, distracting Shaundi enough for Johnny to retaliate and smear a streak of frosting on her nose.

-:-

“Troy, you’re squishing me.” Vico mumbled sleepily into the pillow, shifting to adjust the blanket better around them both. The officer gave a sleepy grumble, nuzzling into the other man’s dark curls as he did so.

The alarm clock read 8:30 on the lazy Sunday morning, and Vico spotted three missed calls from Pierce already – the man was insane if he thought that he was going to drag himself out of bed for another photoshoot today.

By the time it was nearing nine, Troy had moved slightly, allowing Vico to curl closer and grumble about said photoshoot he was probably missing. Blinking quietly, he ran his hand up and down the curve of Vico’s bare skin, a small smile situating on his features as the other man relaxed. “Mornin’,” The officer rumbled, pressing a kiss to Vico’s cooler fingertips and grinning as his lips skimmed the ring now settled on Vico’s fingers.

After nearly eight years later, he guessed that weddings weren’t all _that_ bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, these are fun to write.


	9. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through a divorce AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!  
> Written in response to this prompt:  
> "Going through a divorce au -- Vico & Troy"

Troy stared at the pale skin where his ring used to be, swallowing as he pulled up in the driveway to Vico’s new home. It was his turn for the next two weeks, the time he cherished with his son and the initial, awkward day where he went to pick him up.

The divorce had yet to be settled, but Vico had hardly fought him on anything. The man had moved out shortly after serving Troy with the papers, and Troy was left to sit alone in a large home and mourn the end of his marriage.

He honestly didn’t want this. He wanted to try counseling, talk it out instead of just throwing the towel in. But he knew this would be coming sooner or later. They had just grown apart over the years, and as Chet was nearing thirteen, he tried to remember the days when they did everything together.

He placed his vehicle in park before pulling himself from the truck and making his way up the short stairs to Vico’s door. The man was there to meet him, flashing a small smile as he opened the door. “Hey – Chet’s almost ready.” Vico assured, inviting Troy into the kitchen area.

The ex-officer nodded in thanks as he stood on the warm wood of Vico’s home. Vico was comfortable in socks and pair of jeans, the shirt hugging onto his skin as he gave Chet a hug. “Alright, love, you go have fun with Troy, okay?”

“Okay, geeze. You can call him ‘Dad’, he _is_ my dad.” The teenager growled, tugging the backpack closer to his body as he suffered through Vico’s fond kiss on the top of his head. Vico gave Troy a saddened look as Chet slipped under the ex-officer’s arm before seeing them out the door.

Chet hadn’t been settling well with the new schedule, he missed their family night movies and dinners; he missed living under one roof. He didn’t understand why this had happened, but then again, even Troy struggled with that concept.

As Chet hurried down to the truck and threw his backpack in before hopping into the passenger seat and slamming the door, Troy stuck his hands in his pockets and offered Vico a sympathetic look. “Don’t worry; he gets this way at the end of my weeks too…”

They stayed silent for a while, merely standing on the deck before Vico nodded and ducked back inside. “Drive safe Troy, text me when you guys get home.”

“I will.” Troy assured, nodding as the door slowly closed and he trotted down the stairs. When he climbed into the driver’s seat, he tried to brighten his attitude for Chet’s sake. “Hey, Chet.” His greeting was met with silence as Chet stared out the window stubbornly, and the ex-officer worried his lip as he made sure they both had their seatbelts settled before pulling out of the driveway. “What do you want for dinner tonight?” He asked gently, glancing at Chet as the teen sat up a little bit.

“Tomato soup?” Chet asked hopefully, and Troy nodded with a grin.

“Sure thing.” Troy promised, slowly turning into the highway as they merged with traffic. “Sure thing, bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;A;  
> *Sobs violently at the thought*
> 
> Also, [Chet](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/115003916866/chet) is their adopted son. He does get adopted before Vico runs for the president. (In that drawing his is 13 years old, but shortly after defeating Zinyak, he turns 8.)
> 
> I don't see a divorce happening in their future AT ALL, but this was an interesting idea AU.


	10. Cop/Person getting a speeding ticket AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting twist to Vico and Troy, an AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!  
> Written in response to this prompt:  
> "Cop/person getting a speeding ticket AU for Vico and Troy BUT IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND :DDD"
> 
> Hell. Yes.

Troy groaned as he saw the flashing red and blues behind his truck. “Fuckin’ hell…” He muttered obediently pulling over and glancing down at his speedometer. 40 mph in a 25 zone.

He was so fucking getting a ticket.

The officer neatly slid out of the cruiser, Troy watching him in the rearview mirror. He was certainly a cut above the other cops; he even made the tacky shades look good. As the man approached his window, Troy waited for him to motion to roll it down before doing so.

‘Knight’, that was what the silver plate read that was situated right under the officer’s collar bone. Giving a hum, the officer peered into the cab of his truck and smiled as he realized that Troy was alone. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

“I was speeding…” Troy glumly mumbled, trying appearing innocent even though he may, or may not be checking out the officer’s ass subtly while he leaned over.

Troy watched as a grin spread over the officer’s features. They always liked it whenever people admitted their faults. Made their job a helluva lot easier.

“Yes you were,” He nodded while opening up a little booklet. “License and registration, please?”

“Just a moment…” Troy grabbed his wallet, and dug through the glove compartment for his envelope of required information. When he handed everything over, the officer smiled politely and took everything back to the cruiser.

Closing himself into the cab of the cruiser while he ran the information for any hits, Vico groaned to himself. Why did he always have to pull over the hot guys? Well – not like that was _a bad thing_ , but it made it hard to be serious when all you wanted to do was ask for the man’s number.

He knew he should’ve become a lawyer…

Suddenly, he was struck with a great idea. Why not causally slip the guy _his_ number? The worst that could happen is silence, or getting fired, but to hell with all the complications. It was hard to find a lead-foot that had so obviously checked out his ass…

Sauntering back over to Troy’s truck, the officer leaned in and smiled. “Here you are, everything checks out… listen, how about I let you off with a little warning, Mr. Bradshaw?” Vico purred, watching the man for any reaction.

Troy did lean forwards into him more, their fingertips brushing while he took the ID back. “I’d appreciate that a lot, officer.” He said evenly, watching as Vico scrawled something out again in that little notebook he seemed so fond of before ripping the page out.

“Here you go, just a… little reminder, darling.” The officer flashed him a dazzling grin before tipping his hat and making his way back over to the cruiser.

As Troy flipped the piece of paper over to read it, he found himself flushed at the words. He certainly wasn’t expecting this…

_Casual reminder that I caught you checking out my ass._

_Not that I mind._

_Call me if you ever feel like speeding again, although somewhere more private would be nice._

_~Vico._

The number was carefully printed on the page, and Troy smirked to himself as he watched the cruiser merge back easily into traffic.

Hell, he’d feel like speeding any day of the week with a man like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vico, that is not how you be a good policeman omg.


	11. Meeting online AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side pairing in Vico's verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited!  
> Written in response to this prompt:  
> "Meeting online AU- Josh and Oleg! >:3"
> 
> Hehe, ohhh yeah.

Josh grumbled as he climbed onto his couch, easing his leg out while trying to ignore the lingering pain of the pull of his muscles. He was starting to think that he’d never get used to living like this. It was just so exhausting, the pills, the pain, the pressure.

He pulled his beloved laptop closer to himself as he settled the warm device on his lap and quickly logged in. His cherished background of the once great NyteBlade bike and swords were still glowing from the device and Josh hurriedly opened up his browser.

With another sigh, he found himself dedicating another slow afternoon to the great thing that was the internet.

-:-

Not even two hours later, he found himself chatting with a stranger on a dead chat room. He actually was grateful for these little chatrooms, created, forgotten and left to gather metaphorical dust that was only disturbed by the curious passerbyer.

OK: Tell me, have you ever played chess?

Josh glanced guiltily to the unopened chess set his butler had gotten him during the initial months after the accident. There it sat, collecting dust like the chatroom.

NB: Not really…

OK: I see.

For a while, silence stretched on between their fingertips as the retired actor nervously toyed with the ideas of typing a new message, but he felt anxious for some reason.

Finally, the stranger offered an interesting method.

OK: I could teach you, if you’d like. I am sure there are suitable websites that offer those services.

Huh, well… it wasn’t like he had any plans for the foreseeable future. Smiling to himself, Josh agreed, and was presented with a link quickly.

While settling in more, Josh wondered if the stranger was just as lonely as he was.

-:-

“Find anything interesting?” Kinzie’s voice called from inside the depths of her dark lair, the only light being that of her various computer screens. Oleg, who was currently hunched over a borrowed device, nodded quietly to himself.

He had defaulted to chess naturally, knowing that he may not be the best person who could teach this ‘NB’, but it just seemed natural. “I have discovered something interesting.” He said at last, his voice drone as he watched the stranger pop up into the new chess link.

It was quite interesting, an interactive board with a chatroom on the side. Perfect.

“Oh?” Kinzie questioned, peering over the edge of her screen to watch Oleg’s back. “What’s that?”

“Online chess.” Oleg quipped, grinning as the woman audibly groaned in frustration.

After a few moments, Kinzie finally breathed, “I’m so going to have to show you Call of Duty.”

-:-

Five months later, skype became a daily ritual, although it took a lot of elegant whining to persuade Josh to show himself at last. That day had been eventful, learning that the man he’d been chatting with the last couple of weeks was actually a newly reclusive actor. And Josh finally learned that Oleg hadn’t been joking about his body build.

It was a good thing Oleg wasn’t aware of the show’s status, because he didn’t feel the need to pressure Josh into anything odd like the typical, ravenous fan would. Their chess games got longer; Josh improved and left Oleg staring at the screen for hours unhappily. Sometimes, the larger man would even pull out his actual set and place all the pawns in the correct area, visualizing their game on a more traditional format.

They had chatted about the typical, to the more controversial. Challenged each other and evoked new thoughts that were sometimes unpleasant. Josh was somebody who had been raised differently, and who had an extremely different lifestyle than Oleg – and although they both were keeping a few well-guarded secrets, they had come to understand each other throughout sessions online.

It never was a way that the Russian had intended to make such a trusted friend.

One day, as Oleg disconnected and set aside his earphones, Kinzie swept in like an owl. “When are you going to meet him?” She asked seriously, her smile betraying her tone. At the large man’s quiet annoyance, she continued, “He’s cute and you – _like_ _him_.”

“That was never my intention-” Oleg started, but was cut off by Kinzie’s chuckle.

“It always starts out like that, don’t worry.” The once-FBI agent assured, patting Oleg’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“But how can we be so sure that he feels the same?” He asked sincerely, barely containing his wistful sigh.

-:-

When Josh finally tipped his screen closed and released the yawn he had been holding back for roughly an hour, the actor collapsed into his large bed and slithered into the covers with a miserable sigh.

Leave it to him to develop a crush on his cyber-buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in Vico's verse Oleg and Josh do in fact, get together.   
> This happens sometime shortly after they move into the 'White Crib' (The White House) - although they had been growing closer and closer... >:3  
> Vico's Josh was also in an accident that ended his acting career early.... info [HERE.](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/114094924781/ooc-boss-vico-josh-birk)


	12. Outside Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Oleg and Josh thing, this time set in the actual verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.   
> Anyways... Pierce isn't amused by any of this.

Josh heaves another insufferable sigh, tapping the polished tip of his cane on the floor once more in a desperate attempt to find attention. Pierce hardly blinks at his actions, although Oleg turns his head somewhat to regard the retired actor. Josh pulls the best puppy dog face he can manage at the moment, trying to lure the larger man from the game.

They’d been at it for what seemed like hours, and they were only three moves in. Oleg quirks his lips into an apologetic smile before nodding towards the black and white board. It was his turn to move, and he loathed to admit it, but he was beginning to think that Pierce was actually going to win this round.

The smaller man barely contains a groan and pushes himself to his feet, making his way over with silent footsteps punctuated by the well-known click of his cane. Once close enough, Josh lets his fingers trail up the expanse of Oleg’s shoulder as he rounds behind the seated man, his blue eyes studying the board from over the top of his lover’s head.

Pierce shifts quietly from where he was starting to stare at them, both their blue eyes studied the board with practiced ease, slightly unnerving him. “Anytime, man.” He quips at last, smirking as he watches Oleg’s fingers twitch on his thigh in response.

Josh’s grin is almost missed, but as the retired actor leans over slightly, flattening his body closer to Oleg’s, Pierce knows he’s about to be bested. The man presses his lips to the skin right behind Oleg’s ear, muttering something foreign under his breath before calmly straightening and making his way back to the large couches.

Oleg’s eyebrows rise slightly as he never breaks focus with the board, and by the time Josh was settled into the couch, he was already in the process of moving a rearing knight into position. Pierce lets out a breath of surprised rage, “Hey – now, _that_ ain’t fair.” He balked, watching as Oleg leaned back in a satisfied manner, the larger man barely restraining his rumbling chuckles.

Later, as Josh slips his jacket off and enjoys the cool evening air blowing from the White House’s gardens, Oleg whispers, “I need to thank you for earlier, Josh.” He braces his large hands on the railing of the deck, watching the twinkling lights looming outside their impressive gate.

Chuckling, Josh simply shakes his head and hooks his cane over the railing. “You would’ve seen it sooner or later. I was just looking forwards to the ‘sooner’ portion of that.”

“Is that so?” Oleg grins, lifting his arm somewhat and allowing the smaller man to press close into his side quietly.

“Oh, yes.” Josh defends happily while he feels the warmth radiating off Kirrlov’s body. “You just needed… an outsiders influence.” As Oleg gave a low chuckle and pulled Josh a little closer, a smile was coaxed onto the retired actor’s features.

He knew there’d be a bright side to learning chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *curls up, sobs*  
> This ship started out as a joke... but then got serious. ;o;


	13. Bad Cop Earrings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vico discovers Bad Cop earrings, and is immensely pleased. (Just a little something to keep in touch with his character.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

He watched Shaundi with mounting disinterest as the woman browsed around Leather and Lace. Internally, he thanked himself that it wasn’t Pierce he was running errands with, because some of the stuff he bought was enough to make _himself_ raise an eyebrow.

While Shaundi flipped through a clothes rack and made several displeased noises under her breath, Vico strolled the store casually. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, toys, outfits, gags, lotions; he didn’t even bat an eye at them.

“Find anything yet, darling?” He said as he passed her, pausing only for a moment to look at the maid outfit she was stretching.

“I would,” She started, a hiss coming to her tone, “If the quality wasn’t so… flimsy. For the price, I want better than _this_.”

He reached over and gave the thin material a firm tug, tutting as the seams cried out unhappily. “Absolutely. How disappointing.”

Shaundi turned her attention to several stands displaying deadly high heels, and Vico continued to make his rounds. As he passed the front desk, with the clerk shaking in ample fear, his eyes landed on the displayed jewelry.

Immediately, he grinned.

“Would you look at that…” He purred, reaching over a little too quickly to snatch up a pair of dangling, gold earrings. The clerk flinched and he rolled his eyes. “Easy there, love. I’m not interested in biting _you_.”

He flipped the pair over in his hands to run his thumb over its metallic structure, reading the little leaflet they were attached to. Silver, dipped in gold coloring. It wasn’t the color that particularly caught his eye, more rather the shape.

“How cute.” Vico smiled as he thumbed the name of the pair, “Bad cop earrings. These must be new?” Brown eyes settled onto the employee, who nodded rigidly. “Wonderful!” He chirped, setting down the dangling little cuffs on the counter. “I’ll take one of these - ” He narrowed his eyes and hummed to himself before correcting, “Make that two pairs. One gold, and one silver, please.”

Grabbing his wallet, he thumbed through to find smaller change while smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, bby.

**Author's Note:**

> Boss Vico can be seen [here in SRIV style](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/112481635841/vico-knight) (still under construction!) or [here](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/112490892816/vico-by-the-way-chief-this-new-schedule-youve) (a drawing of mine)  
> [and here](http://cyrusforpresident.tumblr.com/post/112910532826/ugh-ive-buttoned-it-enough-already-pet-boss) \- another drawing of mine (this time a pencil sketch).  
> His Troy never became the Chief of Police.  
> Vico is pronounced as "VEE-ko."


End file.
